monsterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
HooDoo You Like?
Description Volume 2, Episode 15: Frankie turns to Teen Scream magazine to solve her boyfriend dilemmas and ends up creating a monsterific mess. Summary Lagoona just gets out of the line in the creepateria when she hears Cleo's voice, but sees Toralei and her werecat pals. She follows them to their table and is told they're making fun of the losers of the Fear Squad. Lagoona Blue confronts them about the fact those are her friends, but Toralei merely mock-mimics her Australian accent and choice of friends. Lagoona walks away angrily to a table Clawdeen, Cleo, and Frankie are sitting at. The moment she sits down, a conversation starts about the relationships the girls are in or involved with. Frankie feels left out, but tries to talk along until her friends point out that she's never had a boyfriend and thus doesn't know what she's talking about. Frankie blurts out that she does have a boyfriend and is immediately interrogated by her slightly skeptical friends on who he is and why they never met him. Frankie quickly replies that he's sick today, but that they can meet him tomorrow, then runs off. At home that night, Frankie does the only thing a simulacrum can do when they need a person who does not exist: she makes herself a boyfriend. She sews one together, creating a life-sized voodoo doll, and attempts to bring him to life with electricty. However, that part of the plan seemingly fails. Frankie decides to take him to school tomorrow anyway and fake him being alive. At school the next morning, Gil has a talk with Deuce and admits that he lied to Lagoona when he told her his parents had changed their minds about not allowing him to date a salt water monster. Deuce points out that Lagoona will be upside if she finds, which Gil sadly acknowledges. In the creepateria, Frankie's nervous and faux-giddy attitude and the mildly creepy doll hanging from her shoulder catch a lot of attention. As she takes place at the table her friends are waiting for her at, the girls decide to indulge Frankie's charade and ask to be introduced. Frankie promptly names the doll Hoodude as she stumbles to keep him sitting up straight. After about one long, uncomfortable minute, the girls tell Frankie that she doesn't need a boyfriend to fit in with them, because they like her for her. Frankie is relieved to hear that and confesses she's not ready for boys yet. She throws Hoodude at a nearby trashcan, where, after landing, the doll looks up and asks if she really is breaking up with him. He runs off crying before Frankie can answer, as well before she and her friends can even come to terms with the fact that Hoodude is alive. Characters Notes References * The title refers to the 1956 Bo Diddley song "Who Do You Love?". * Hoodoo is a traditional African-American folk magic. It is not to be confused with the Haitian religion Voodoo/Vodou, or the West African religion Vodun. * Frankie making herself a boyfriend is akin to how the monster of Frankenstein was actively involved in the creation of his partner-to-be. * The scene of Frankie entering the creepateria with Hoodude is inspired by the cafeteria scene from the 1995 movie The Brady Bunch Movie. * As Hoodude runs away, everyone says, "It's alive!" which is making a reference to the famous line from the [[Wikipedia:Frankenstein (1931 film)|1931 movie adaption of Frankenstein]]. Continuity * This is the first time Toralei's ability to mimic other people's voices perfectly comes up in the cartoon. It won't be done again until the TV special "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?". * Frankie hasn't relied on a magazine to guide her through her teenager years since "A Scare of a Dare". * Gil's lie will come to an end in "Fear the Book". * Hoodude Voodoo's SDCCI diary greatly expands on what exactly brought him alive, what happened after he ran away, and why he thinks he and Frankie belong together. * Frankie will learn nothing from her experience with creating new life and carelessly do it again in "Home Ick". Milestones * Hoodude Voodoo and the short lunch lady makes their cartoon debuts. Errors * In the opening scene, Meowlody's and Purrsephone's skirts are animated as shorts. Category:Volume 2